Fairy's Revenge
by YogurtLord
Summary: On the way to a job, Team Natsu is struck by a terrible tragedy. Both Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia are struck down by an evil bandit named Raven. Fairy Tail is out for revenge, but they aren't the only one's after Raven's head. Will the villain be stopped? Or will he be free to slaughter as he pleases? Rated T for violence. Some light NaLu and possibly other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: So I just randomly came up with a story idea and banged out the first chapter today. I think it turned out better than usual and I'm just happy that I actually wrote something! Anywho, please read and maybe even enjoy the first chapter of _Fairy's Revenge_!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. If I did, it would be no where near as awesome as it is.**

 **Chapter 1: The Death of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia**

Time stood still for Lucy Heartfilia and the rest of Team Natsu. A deafening silence held over them as they witnessed the scene in front of them. A hooded man wielding a large, electrified blade stood over a beaten and bloodied Natsu Dragneel. The tip of the man's blade was buried deep in the chest of the pink-haired dragon slayer and blood trickled from Natsu's mouth. Lucy could only look on in horror. _'Natsu! I need to save him. I need to get over there! Come on, move! Move! MOVE!,'_ she thought but her body didn't respond to her wishes. Instead she sank to her knees as tears began to pour from her eyes. "Natsu…," was all she could manage to choke out between sobs. ' _It's all my fault.'_

He had sacrificed himself to save her. The hooded man had ambushed them along with three other men, taking the Fairy Tail wizards by surprise. The big man had gone for Lucy but Natsu, being the big idiot he was, had thrown himself at the man tackling him to the ground. Lucy had been relived but neither her nor Natsu had known how strong and fast the man actually was. As quick as the lighting that covered his blade, he had overpowered Natsu, ad before anyone could do anything, he had slain the dragon slayer.

The clink of armored footsteps next to her brought Lucy back to the present. She caught a glimpse of scarlet hair, black boots, and two swords as Titania Erza, "The Queen of the Fairies", strode past her. "You killed him." The hatred in Erza's voice was palpable. "You killed him. Now….I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" The hooded man smirked and removed his sword from Natsu's body. Erza charged but slid to a halt when someone else beat her to it. One of the other bandits had leapt toward the man, blade drawn. The ring of metal, striking metal, and lighting crackling echoes through the small clearing. The two men stood there blades locked and both pushing as far as he could.

"Raven," the smaller of the bandits growled. His voice hinted that he was young. Maybe 16 or 17., "You said we weren't going to hurt them. You said we were just taking the valuables." The man named Raven chuckled as he pressed harder on the other man's blade.

"What?! And pass up on the chance to slay a dragon slayer?! The famous Salamander no less! You're not going soft on me are you Connor?"

"I don't kill innocent people!" Raven smirked at this.

"Oh really?! I think you're forgetting what you did before I found you," Raven laughed. Connor growled and pushed with all his might, managing to knock Raven off balance. Connor leaped back and stuck a rock with his blade casing a small spark. His blade sprang into a brilliant flame.

"I CHALLENGE YOU FOR LEADERSHIP! RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW!" Erza took a step forward only for a blade to be placed at her neck. Another bandit had stopped her.

"You'll get you're turn to die." Erza knocked the blade away and readied herself for combat.

"So shall you," Erza growled. With that the two began combat. The sounded of ice shattering hinted that Gray had also engaged in battle. The sounds of battle raged, but Lucy was still sitting in a stunned silence. Finally, she found the strength to begin crawling over to the body of Natsu. He was covered in blood. The gaping hole in his chest had been carturized by the lightening that had coursed through his body. Lucy collapsed on his chest, crying. "I'm so sorry Natsu. It's all my fault! I should've done something! I should've…" She was silence as the dragon slayer coughed. He was still alive!

"Shut….up…ya weirdo," Natsu heaved. Lucy looked up and saw his weak smile. She began to cry harder. She began to talk but he put a hand over her mouth. "Just listen. You ne-need to…..go on. Please…don't by sad. I don't want…," He coughed violently, "I don't wanna see my Lucy sad. Just know that I-I…lo…." His hand fell from her face and he breathed his last breath.

Lucy tried to call out, tried to tell him to stay, to wake up. Her tears prevented any words from coming out. Lucy slumped back down into Natsu's chest and balled his vest in her fist. She felt the rush of wind, followed by the crack of splintering wood and bone. She looked up and saw the bandit named Connor slumped against a tree that he had been thrown into by Raven. The previously brilliant flam that had engulfed his sword sputtered and died. Lucy turned her hear and was face to face with Raven. For the first time she could see Raven's face clearly. His sickly yellow eyes were slightly covered by his platinum blonde hair. Were it not for that nasty scars and the fact that he had killed Natsu, Lucy might have described him as handsome. "I'll be taking my prize, girly." He reached for the scarf surrounding Natsu's neck and yanked it off. Lucy finally found some strength.

"Give it back," she screamed. She caught onto the edge of the scarf and pulled with all her might. She gave him as harsh a stare as she could muster. Raven smirked and raised his blade. Lucy's eyes widened in fear. She could hear both Gray and Erza calling her name, but they sounded distant and far away. The blade came down and Lucy closed her eyes, but she didn't feel any pain. In fact she felt….warm. She opened her eyes an saw the she and Natsu were both covered in flames. She would've gasped in shock but she suddenly felt tired. She could faintly hear Gray and Erza calling her name. They would have to wait because she was very tired. She laid down on Natsu's chest and began to fall asleep. The last thing she remembered was seeing the flames surrounding her shooting off somewhere. Then Lucy felt no more.

 **A.N.: And this concludes the first chapter! What has happened? Why did so many people die? What's Raven's flipping problem? All will be revealed (probably ;) ) . It was a bit shorter than i would've liked, but it's progress. Please be sure to tell me what you thought! All reviews are appreciated. Thank you so much for taking the time out of your day to read this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Welcome to Chapter 2! It's a little longer that the last one but its a bit slower than I really would've like. Don't worry though! The story will start picking up soon! For now, please enjoy Chapter 2.**

Chapter 2: Three Heads Are Better Than One

Connor awoke slowly. As his eyes opened he noticed that it was no longer night. Judging from the position of the sun. It was probably around mid-day. He got to his feet gingerly. Miraculously, he had managed to not break any bones when he was thrown into the tree but he was still extremely sore. He stretched out his muscles, recalling the events from the night before. He had been holding his own in the fight fairly well up until Raven decided to play dirty. He had kicked dirt into Connor's eyes, momentarily blinding him. Raven had followed up with a kick that Connor was sure should've killed him.

Looking at the tree on which he had flown into, the evidence pointed to the fact that h should be. A large blood splatter had dried on the tree. Dying the bark a dark brown. The smell was still present. Connor reached behind him and grabbed his cloak. He could feel the wet blood as he brought it to his eyes. The cloak was riddled with holes and soaked with blood but after further investigation of his back, no evidence of a wound could be felt. Strangely, the holes appeared to have been burned into it. His other clothes showed signs of burning a well.

Connor took a deep breath. He didn't really have time to sit in the woods and ponder what had transpired. Now he needed to find a town and seek some sort of shelter. He absent-mindedly went to place his right hand on his sword hilt only to finding it to be missing. After momentary panic, Connor found it lying on the ground not far from where he was standing. He eyed his blade, _Emilia_ , momentarily before sheathing it and smiling lightly at the memory of its namesake. A small fluttering sound brought him out of his reminiscing. Looking in the branches of a nearby tree he spotted a white, scaly scarf. Unsure of why it looked so familiar, Connor retrieved it from the branches.

He remembered the owner and scowled. It had belonged to one of the Fairy Tail wizards that had died. A pink haired dragon slayer by the name of Natsu Dragneel. Connor had heard that name many a time in tales of great destruction but also of great heroism. From the little Connor knew of him, he could tell that he hadn't deserved to die. Especially not for the selfish motive of Raven. This act of murder could not go unpunished. Connor wrapped the scarf around himself. He had decided that he was going to head for Magnolia, home of the Fairy Tail guild. There he would return the scarf and petition for their help in stopping Raven. He couldn't do it alone. Raven had become far more powerful since the time when Connor first joined his band of mercenaries. Using this power, he controlled his group through fear. Alone not a single person could beat him, but if the tales about Fairy Tail wizards were true, then they might stand a chance.

" _ **Igneel,"**_ a voice called out questioningly, _**"Igneel?! Are you there?!"**_ The voice seemed to echo in every direction around Connor. He instinctually drew his sword and spun in a slow circle. Looking for any sign of this newcomer.

"Who's there," he called out, "Show yourself!"

 _ **"Hey! What are you doing with my scarf?!"**_ The voice came from behind him. Connor dived forward in a roll and landed now facing his attacker. It was the dragon slayer standing there before him as if he had never died. _**"Igneel gave that to me! Give it back now!."**_

"But, how are you…," he trailed off in shock, "You died!" Natsu gave a confused look.

 _ **"Died? But I'm standing right hear! How could I be-"**_ He was cut short as a new voice entered.

" _Natsu!"_ Connor turned again and faced the newcomer. It was a blonde girl, about his age. She wore a white, sleepless blouse and a short blue skirt, along with black boots. On her hip was a whip with a spade on the end. Her eyes were chocolate brown and filled with tears. She ran toward Natus at break neck speed. _"Natsu! You're alive!"_ She tackled the dragon slayer to the ground in a hug. Unsure of what to do, Connor sheathed his sword and stood there. _"But, how? How are we alive?"_ Natsu held up a hand.

 _ **"Okay! I'm confused. What do you mean when you say we 'died',"**_ Natsu asked. Lucy took a deep breath and recounted the events of the previous night. When she reached the conclusion. Natsu looked at Lucy somberly. _**"Lucy, I have something to tell you."**_

 _"What? What is it,"_ the blonde wizard asked apprehensively.

 _ **"We're not really alive. Not physically anyway."**_ Both Lucy and Connor looked at him in confusion. _**"Remember when we were surrounded by that weird fire, and it shot away right as you died?"**_ Lucy nodded in the affirmative. _**"Well that was a very ancient, dragon slayer spell that was used to pass on knowledge of their magic to a worthy student if they were to die. Apparently, it chose this guy over there but it worked a little too well. It took both your brain, my brain, and his brain, and mixed it all into one."**_

"WHAT," Connor yelled out, causing both Lucy and Natsu to jump. "You're telling me, that some ancient magic put both of you in my consciousness?" Natsu nodded. "Is there any way to fix this?"

"Well….I don't really know." Natsu placed a hand behind his head and gave a small, embarrassed laugh.

Connor sighed heavily. "So what you're telling me, is that I have two, ghosts stuck in my head," He shouted angrily. Both Natsu and Lucy flinched at the word _ghost._ Strangely, Connor could feel their sudden sadness. It was an odd feeling. An emotion that wasn't his own, yet he could feel it all the same."I'm sorry," he said, "I shouldn't have said that. It's just, this all very strange to me."

 _"It's alright,"_ Lucy said quietly, _"I'm haven't really realized that, for all intents and purposes, we're dead."_ Tears began to well in her eyes. _"I'm so sorry Natsu. I should've tried harder. I shouldn't of froze. If only I'd have moved. We could be back at the guild, celebrating with out friends."_ At the mention of friends, Connor saw flashes of different faces. A little blue haired girl next to a white cat, the scarlet haired warrior and the shirtless ice-make mage from the knight before. Each episode flash came accompanied with a name ' _Wendy, Charle, Erza, Gray.'_ Connor looked back at Lucy, who was now wrapped in Natsu's arms bawling. A new found determination sparked within him. He looked up to the sky and made an oath to whatever being was up there. ' _Raven is going to pay. I'm going to MAKE him pay! This killing has got to stop. No matter what I have do, he's going down.'_

 _ **"Sounds like a fun time. I'm in!"**_ Connor looked down from the sky. Natsu and Lucy were standing next to him, both having a determined smile on their faces.

"What are you-"

 _"We're inside your brain. We heard what you were thinking."_ Lucy smiled slyly. Connor gave a light smile in return.

"Guess I'm just going to have to get used to it."

 _"I just hope you're not some kind of of pervert!"_ All three of them laughed. Connor again saw flashes of Fairy Tail. They sat for a moment in silence, enjoying the moment.

After a moment, "Do you want to see them again?" Both wizards looked at him in surprise. He looked up with a small smile on his face. "Your friends at Fairy Tail. Do yo want to see them? They wouldn't be able to see you, but if there was anything you wanted to say, I could relay the message for you."

 _ **"Really?! I mean don't get me wrong. I want to see them, but what about-"**_ Connor raised a hand to cut him off.

"There's no way I could take him down alone. I was planning on going to ask for help anyways." A sudden wave of joy flooded Connor. The majority of the feeling belonged to Natsu and Lucy, but deep down, a small bit belonged to him too. _'It's kind of nice,'_ he thought, ' _I haven't felt that in a long time.'_

 _ **"What are we waiting for,"**_ Natsu yelled, _**"Let's get moving."**_ Connor nodded and they began their journey to the town of Magnolia.

. . .

The week-long walk to Magnolia was relatively uneventful. However, Connor did learn some new things regarding the abilities of his new companions. First, they could only move around 10 feet away from him in any given direction, before hitting some sort of invisible barrier. It had taken only the first few minutes of their journey to find this out. Not able to contain his excitement, Natsu had charged forward only to slam into the unseen wall.

Second, they had the ability to reside in his mind. Lucy had described the process as being similar to a genie living in the lamp. In this form they could communicate with him better but they could also read his thoughts much easier, even they ones Connor didn't know he was having. The tomato like blush on both Natsu's and Lucy's faces after the first attempt had attested to that. Over the week, Connor had learned how to tune them out when they were up there, giving them a bit of privacy when they needed it.

Third, Connor had the ability to use small bits of their magic. Well, they knew he could use some of Natsu's power. With it, he had been able to control the intensity of the flame on his blade. Lacking access to gate keys, however, they weren't able to test if he had access to Lucy's magic as well. This ability was both a blessing and a curse though. Connor had also inherited Natsu's motion sickness. Now unable to ride any sort of vehicle without vomiting, they had opted to walk instead, turning what would've been a one or two-day trip into a week long trek.

Connor's stomach rumbled at the very thought of a train. Quickly turning his attention to the task at hand, he stepped through the front gates of the city Magnolia. Rain poured furiously as thunder boomed through the sky.

Suddenly appearing at his side, Natsu said, _ **"Home."**_ Lucy appeared too and took hold on Natsu's hand.

 _"It's so…. quiet,"_ Lucy said, _"Usually there's people everywhere. What's going on?"_

"I don't know. They must be inside waiting out the storm.," Connor answered. "Do you remember the way to your guild?" Natsu nodded. "Then lead the way." The group made their way through the streets of Magnolia. With them being as empty as they were, the group was able to make it to the guild in no time. Now they stood at Fairy Tail's door.

 _ **"We made it."**_

 _"How are we going to tell them though? They is no way they're going to believe Connor. Plus, he was a part of the group that attacked us! I don't know if this is such a good idea."_

"It's too late to turn back now. Both of you go inside my mind for now. You'll be able to see through my eyes, but I can't have you distracting me. If something goes down, I need to focus." Natsu opened his mouth to protest but relented. Natsu and Lucy disappeared from view. Connor took a deep breath and placed a hand on the door. _'Here goes nothing,'_ he thought. He pushed open the door and stepped through. His life was never going to be the same.

 **A.N.: This concludes chapter 2! Not too terrible! What did you think? Be sure to leave a review and tell me what you liked and what you didn't like and keep an eye out for chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Boom! Chapter 3 is here! Yaaaaay! Please enjoy! (Also thank you to DrAgNeEl NaStU for enjoying. To answer your question, Its here right now ;)**

 **Note: _"Natsu Talking"_**

 _"Lucy talking"_

 _'Thoughts'_

 _"_ Normal Talking"

Chapter 3

Quiet is not a word that one usually uses to describe a guild hall. Nonetheless, it was the only word that could be used to describe the scene before Connor as he walked through the door. Most of the wizards gathered there was sat at tables, speaking in hushed tones. A few cast glances at him as he entered but most payed him no mind. After sweeping his eyes around the guild hall, he located the bar. Mirajane Strauss stood behind the counter. Connor didn't need any help from Natsu or Lucy to recognize this famous wizard. She was featured in many _Sorcerer Weekly_ magazine center-folds and was known across Fiore for her beauty. Deciding that it would be best to keep a low profile until he had spoken with the master, Connor pulled his hood lower and approached the bar.

Mirajane noticed him and flashed as good a smile as she could muster. Her eyes were red and puffy from the many tears that had flowed from them. "Can I help you," she asked. The sadness was evident in her voice. Connor felt a small pang of guilt.

He shook it off and answered, "I seek audience with your master. I need to speak with him on a matter of great importance." Mirajane frowned.

"I'm sorry, but the master has asked that he not be disturbed. I can take a message…" Conor cut her off by slamming his fist into the counter.

"Please! There is no time. I MUST speak to to your master immediately." There was a short pause. Connor could feel the eyes staring at them and silently cursed himself. He had hoped that no one would notice him.

After a short pause Mirajane nodded. "Alright. Please, wait here."

"Thank you." As she walked away, Connor sighed in relief. He wasn't dead yet and no one seemed to be in the mood for confrontation. Just then he heard the clank of a metal boot stepping on the floor behind him alerted him to the presence of a newcomer. "Can I help you," he asked in a gruff voice.

"You have some nerve coming here." Connor's eyes widened as he recognized the voice of Erza Scarlet. Before he could react, she had grabbed him by the hood had flung him into a pillar. Connor's breath fled his lungs as he made contact. He gasped as he landed on the floor. "MURDERER," she screamed.

"ERZA! What are you doing," another voice shouted. This one was considerably younger but Connor didn't have time to locate the owner of the voice as he pushed himself to his feet. His back ached and creaked as he stood, still breathing heavily. ' _She's stronger than she looks,'_ he thought, _'I'll need to try and keep my distance. No need to try and hurt her.'_ He began the process of inspecting his opponent. She stood there in the same armor she had worn when Connor had ambushed them with the rest of Raven's gang. A metallic breastplate adorned her chest and gauntlets covered her arms. Her lower half was less armored, possibly to allow for mobility. She wore a blue skirt and black, knee-high boots. The most notable features, however, were her scarlet hair, and the eye patch that covered her right eye. Connor could feel Natsu's anger when he noticed this.

" _ **Raven."**_ Natsu's voice rang throughout his head, pure hatred filling the words. _**"I'm going to kill that scumbag."**_ Connor didn't try to suppress his anger. He was angry too. Raven had tortured her and took her eye. All to try and strike fear into the guild and stop them from coming after him. ' _That's not going to work this time, Raven,'_ he vowed, _'Even if they don't help, I'm still coming after you. And next time I'm not losing. Even if it kills me.'_

"I'm just here to talk," Connor growled. He drew his sword. "I don't want to hurt anyone. I'm here to ask for your help!" Erza's eye narrowed.

"Why would we help you," she spat. "You're the reason for all of this!" Erza lifter her eye patch, revealing her damaged eye. What once was a beautiful dark brown, was now a cloudy white. A cut ran across her eye, starting above the eye brow and ending just below the cheek bone. "You're the reason I lost my eye! You're the reason Gray is in a coma that he might not wake up from." She paused for a moment. Then, in a softer, wavering voice she said, "You're the reason I had to bury my friends. It's all your fault." Her fiery gaze returned and she gripped her sword tighter. "So tell me now why we should help you." During Erza's speech, many other Fairy Tail members had taken position behind Erza. Each wore the same expression as the Fairy Queen and each looked ready to rip Connor limb from limb.

Suddenly both Natsu and Lucy appeared in front of Connor. _"Stop," Lucy shouted, "It's not his fault! It's Raven's! Connor's here to help us catch him!"_ Natsu and Lucy stood side-by-side, blocking Connor from view. At least, they would've been if not for the fact that there were only visible to Connor.

"No," he said quietly, "it is my fault." Natsu and Lucy turned around slowly.

" _ **What,"**_ Natsu asked in shock, _ **"What are you talking about?"**_

"It was my idea to try and rob you. I'm the one who pointed you out. If not for me, the rest would've never noticed you and some other unfortunate group would've fallen victim to us. But I pointed you out, and now you and your friend are injured and your other friends are dead." Connor walked passed Natsu and Lucy. "I recognized who you were. I'd heard tales of the great adventures of Fairy Tail's "Team Natsu" and the great deeds that you had accomplished. I thought that if anyone could take us down it would be you." Connor hung his head in shame as tears began to fall from his eyes. "I was wrong and my choice caused much pain for your guild. I know I can't fix my mistake but I want to do all that I can! Please! I can't defeat Raven alone. Help me." As he ended his speech, Connor locked eyes with Erza and silently pleaded for her forgiveness. The rest of Fairy Tail looked to her for their next move, unsure if they could trust what this man was saying.

"No," Erza growled, "You truly want to pay for your mistake?" Connor nodded and gripped tighter on his sword. He knew where this was headed. ' _Natsu, Lucy, I need you to disappear and lend me strength. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt her but I can't have her kill me.'_

"With all my heart," Connor replied.

Suddenly Erza was right in front of him. She brought her sword down in a blow that Connor was barely able to block. "THEN DIE!" Connor pushed her off and back flipped away, taking a ready stance.

"Erza," a Fairy Tail wizard shouted, "Don't hurt him! He's here to help us!" The owner of the voice was a girl with short blue hair. Connor couldn't get a close enough look at her to discern her age as he focused on blocking Erza's attacks but he was glad to know he had convinced at least one of them.

"I don't care! Stay back! I'm going to make him pay for what he did!" Erza summoned another sword and requiped into a new armor. This one was bulkier, allowing for more protection. Connor channeled magic energy into his blade, a brilliant flame covering the sword. Erza and Connor charged at each other. Erza feinted for a low cut and followed with a high swipe, hoping for Connor to jump. Instead, taking his opponent by surprise, he slid in between her legs. He then sprang to his feet and stabbed at a chink in the armor. The tip managed to penetrate and Erza hissed as the flames burned her skin and the tip of the sword drew blood. Retreating a short distance, she requiped into a different armor set. Her heavy metal armor had been replaced by loose cloth pants, her chest as only covered by cloth wrappings and her hair was up in a ponytail. Her dual swords had been replaced by a single katana.

Connor raised his sword in a defensive stance. He didn't know what abilities this new set would give her but he was sure she would be much faster. Suddenly, without warning, the flames on his sword died. Connor stumbled back in shock, as he tried re-light it. Erza used this momentary distraction to her advantage. Charging forward with blinding speed, she slashed for his abdomen. Connor attempted to dodge but wasn't fast enough. Blood splashed on the wall from the cut Erza had given him. He tripped over himself and crashed to the floor, sword clattering away. The feeling of warm blood pooling under him, sickened him as his vision blurred in pain. The slash was deep. Deep enough that he would bleed out if it wasn't treated soon.

" _ **Connor!"**_ Natsu's voice rang through his mind. _**"Connor! I'm sorry! I didn't mean or this to happen. It's just you hurt Erza and…"**_

"It's okay," Connor rasped, "I…under…. understand. But I'm gonna need your help….to cl-close the wound." He weakly pointed to his sword, _Emilia_. "Gotta burn it." Natsu nodded.

" _ **I've understand. Get the sword."**_ Connor began to weakly crawl. Blood loss was taking its toll as he began to lose feeling. _'Just a few more feet,'_ he thought, _'Just a few more.'_ A new burst of pain shot through Connor's left hand. He looked to see Erza's sword impaling his hand to the ground.

"Who were you talking to," she asked, "Did you bring others? Where are they?!" Connor shook his head. He was beginning to lose consciousness.

"Nat…su." He had barely been able to whisper it. His eyes began to close on their own accord. He couldn't keep them open anymore. _'Too tired. Can't keep this up.'_ He could vaguely hear Erza screaming something. _'Sorry guys,'_ he said to Natsu and Lucy, _'I guess I wasn't strong enough.'_ Connor felt his head hit floor as he was turned over but it felt strange. More like a distant memory of a feeling that what was happening. Scenes from his life began to replay in front of him. Memories both happy and sad, deeds both great and terrible, faces of those he helped and those he had hurt. ' _I'm sorry to all of you too. None of you deserved what I did to you. I know I promised to atone for what I did but I can't.'_

" _Connor! Connor, don't you dare die on us!"_ Lucy's voice rang in the darkness. Natsu's voice joined, calling his name, but both voices soon faded as he was enveloped by a void of death. Strangely, it didn't feel like the cold abyss that most had described it as. It felt…warm.

"What are you doing, little brother?" A familiar voice caused Connor to open his eyes. He was no longer in the Fairy Tail guild hall but standing in a black void, illuminated by a single figure. It was someone he thought he would never see again. His older sister, Emilia. Connor's eyes widened in shock. She had been dead for almost five years but here she was. Exactly as he remembered her. Her shoulder length raven black hair, her crystal blue eyes, and the yellow sundress she had worn the last day they had seen each other.

"Emilia? But you were-," he asked dumbfounded. She giggled.

"Well technically so are you, you big dummy!" Connor raced forward and embraced her, tears flowing freely.

"Emilia! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault. I've hurt more people," Connor sobbed into her shoulder, "I tried to fix it but I couldn't! I wasn't strong enough!" Emilia pushed out of the hug and bent down to eye level. A warm smile adorned to her face.

"Don't tell me my brother is giving up already! Connor, you've still got a chance left. "

"What are you talking about?" She gestured up above them to a giant, soft glowing orb of white light floating above them.

"There's your exit. It's yours to take if you want it. You've still got a fight left in you. Don't give up now. Take it from your big sis, things are going to get better." For the first time in a long time, Connor felt happy. He smiled back at his sister.

"I'm gonna do It," he said determinedly, "I'm not going out unless Raven goes with me."

"That's the spirit. But before you go, I have a warning for you." His sister had become serious. "This is your last chance. After this, I'm not going to be able to intervene anymore." A smile returned to her face. "So don't die or something stupid like that!"

Connor laughed, "I'm not counting on it! Thank you Emilia. For everything."

"Don't mention it. Now go out there and kick some butt!" Connor flashed a thumbs up as his sister waved goodbye. The light flooded around him and Emilia was soon blocked from view. Connor felt a twinge of regret for not staying with her. _'I can't die yet. I've still got a job to do. Raven, I'm coming for you!'_ Slowly, Connor opened his eyes.

 **A.N.: This conclude's chapter 3! I almost left off with the cliche "act like he's dead but he's really not" cliff hanger but decided to extend the chapter just a little bit. I think it turned out better this way. Please be sure to tell me what you thought in a review and keep your eyes peeled for _Fairy's Revenge,_ chapter 4! **


End file.
